


Putting the Pieces Together

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin goes back to the place where he broke the chipped cup and finds each piece. He spends all night gluing it back together in hopes that Belle will forgive him for everything. Belle is touched by his thoughtful gesture and cooks his favorite meal in return. [Rumbelle healing and fluff]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting the Pieces Together

**A/AN: This is a little something I whipped up for Bellesregal on tumblr. I just couldn't resist such a beautiful prompt! I hope you enjoy it dearie!**

Rumplestiltskin crouched down on his hands and knees searching frantically for the remnants of their chipped cup. He'd broken it earlier that day in a desperate attempt to free himself from his bonds. A light drizzle permeated his sullen trousers. He really needed to bathe and tidy up his unkempt appearance. He would take care of that later, but the task at hand was far more imperative. As he gathered up the remaining pieces he wished in that moment that he still had magic but only for one reason: to put the pieces back together. He wasn't sure if he was referencing to the cup or their marriage. He longed to be a better man for Belle, and he knew that no amount of magic would fix that.

The drizzle turned into a steady downpour. He tightened the drawstring on the blue velvet satchel it was securely stored in. He limped back to the Cadillac hoping that Belle hadn't discovered his absence. They had turned in early that night deciding to tell the 'heroes' about Emma's diabolical plan in the morning.

He opened the driver's side door and settled down in the cool leather seat. He placed the bag on the passenger side and started the car. The engine roared to life. He relished the heat diffusing through the vents as he drove back to the salmon Victorian. He turned off the headlights before pulling into the driveway. He didn't want to wake Belle for any reason.

He plucked the velvet pouch from the passenger side and quietly shut the door behind him. He crept soundlessly up the steps, jamming the key into the lock and turning it inaudibly. He opened the door to be greeted by the grandfather clock ticking tirelessly in the foyer. He sighed locking the door behind him and shuffling out of his loafers. He shed his drab coat and set the pouch gingerly on the kitchen table. He made his way into the bathroom hoping to freshen up before he began his task. He opted for the downstairs bathroom to keep from waking Belle.

After a hot shower and donning on his nightclothes, he began the tedious task of gluing their chipped cup back together. He found a bottle of superglue in the drawer and settled down at the kitchen table where the bag of broken pieces awaited him. He dumped the contents on the table, sighing heavily.

"I guess I better get to work." he exhaled, running his fingers through his damp hair. He studied each piece for what seemed like hours, piecing it back together in his mind before attempting the glue. He started at the base of the cup, cementing the foundation together first. After several failed attempts to put it back together, he finally finished it. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he watched the cup dry. He could have sealed it back together using magic effortlessly but it'd taken nearly four hours to do it by hand. He gazed down at the remnants of glue stuck to his fingertips and small cuts produced by the jagged edges of broken porcelain.

He turned around once he heard creaking coming from the stairs. He gazed at Belle as she descended the steps while wiping sleep from her eyes. "Rumple what are you doing up so late?" she stifled back a yawn, making her way into the kitchen.

"I was making something for you." he answered quickly, pointing to the drying cup.

Belle stared at very noticeable cracks in the cup, tears welling in her eyes, "It's my chipped cup." she choked back a sob.

"I'm sorry Belle! I didn't mean to upset you!" he apologized quickly, reaching for the cup until she covered her hand with his, stopping him from touching it.

"Rumple...You told me that you broke the cup when she were being imprisoned in the forest by Merida. You said you used it to free yourself from your bonds. Did you go back into the woods to retrieve each piece just for me?" she inquired gazing into his ocher depths.

"Yes I knew how much it meant to you, and I felt terrible for breaking it. If I had magic it would look beautiful and pristine but since I don't I had to put it back together by hand." he explained gesturing towards the cup.

"Oh Rumple! I love you so much!" she cried burying her face into the hollow of his throat. He wrapped her securely in his embrace, inhaling her scent deeply. They held each other for what seemed like ages until the loud rumbling of his stomach startled them.

Belle pulled away giving him an analytical glance, "Are you hungry Rumple?" she queried a small smile playing upon her lips.

"Maybe just a little bit." he admitted sheepishly cursing inwardly at his bodily functions. She brushed her fingertips over his cheeks lightly before inquiring, "Would you like me to make you something?"

"Oh you don't have to bother yourself sweetheart. I'll be fine." he objected until his stomach gave another loud grumble.

"It isn't bothering me Rumple, You've been Emma's prisoner for nearly a week and stuck in the forest with Merida for three days. I know they've barely fed you anything but gruel now tell me husband...What would you like more than anything?" she asked, her cheeks ruddy from crying.

"A hamburger would be quite nice with extra pickles and a glass of iced tea." he sighed euphorically, licking his lips yearningly.

"A hamburger it is then. You relax, and I'll have it ready in just a few minutes." she commanded kissing his cheek gently.

"Belle let me help you." he insisted reaching for a skillet. She smacked his hands away motherly. "Absolutely not Rumplestiltskin! You've spent almost all night putting our cup back together and now you're going to put your feet up and let me do something for you." she winked. He didn't protest when she led him over to the couch and placed a warm blanket over his thin frame. He sighed pleasantly leaning back into the cushions.

"Rest my love." she instructed, placing a warm kiss against his forehead.

Belle sauntered back into the kitchen. She grabbed a skillet and turned on the stove eye to let it warm. She opened the freezer and pulled out a pack of hamburger meat. She tore open the package and placed it into a microwavable bowl letting it heat for five minutes to help thaw it out. When the microwave beeped, she pulled out the meat and placed it into the pan before forming it into two luscious patties. Belle flattened out the patties allowing them to cook until they were golden brown. Once they were done, she placed them both on separate plates. She took the condiments and a jar of pickles out of the fridge and began fixing their burgers. She poured them both a hearty glass of iced tea and walked into the sitting room.

"The foods ready Rumple." she replied gaining her husband's attention. He inhaled deeply, salivating at the sight of the warm burger tucked between the bun.

"That smells marvelous." he sighed heavenly, reaching for the plate. Belle placed it in his lap before settling down beside him. He bit ravenously into the burger moaning in response as the thick juices and rich flavor exploded in his mouth.

"This is the best burger I've ever eaten." he praised before taking another large bite out of his sandwich. "Even better than Granny's?" she teased handing him a glass of tea to wash it down with.

"Granny couldn't top this burger even if she tried." he smirked impishly sending a wave of pleasure coursing through her. Belle etched closer to her husband who had already devoured his burger. A tiny smudge of mustard rested on his upper lip.

"You have mustard on your lip Rumple. Let me get it for you." she whispered sensually crawling into his lap. He rested his hands on her thighs as she licked it away before capturing his lips with her own in a hungry kiss. He threaded his fingers through her thick chestnut tresses, resting his hand on the back of her head as she ravished his mouth.

They pulled away breathlessly. "Belle!" he breathed cradling her face in his hands reverently. "Oh how I've missed you Rumple." she replied throwing her arms around him joyously.

"I've missed you too sweetheart so much." he sighed rubbing her back consolingly. She buried her face into his nightshirt relishing his earthy scent that she'd missed all those lonely nights.

"I'm so sorry for sending you away Rumple...I should have talk to you before jumping to conclusions and forming so many false opinions in my head. I should have helped you find a way to free yourself from the dagger. If I-" he placed a finger to her lips before she could continue her self loathing.

"You were only doing what you thought was best for everyone. At that time I was battling heavily against the dark one who was consuming the remnants of my soul. Even if we'd left Storybrooke, I'd still continued my battle against the darkness." he returned gazing amorously into her eyes.

"But you're no longer the dark one anymore." she pointed out, still having a hard time believing it.

"And now I can finally be the man you deserve." he smiled brokenly, placing an erratic curl behind her ear.

"I've always loved you Rumple even with the dark one living inside of you. That never changed." she admitted, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Belle...I do wonder sometimes if any of this is still possible. True love can be so complicated it seems." he remarked, pulling the blanket over them as the first traces of dawn filtered through the windows.

"Complicated but not impossible my love...I'd like to think that our relationship is like the chipped cup since you've put it back together. It has many distinct cracks but they're held together by glue just like our love has continued to hold us together. There will always be issues to resolve and many things threatening to tear us apart but I know that no matter what love will always bind us together." she illuminated filling his heart with warmth.

"You're so right my Belle.. I love you so much." he smiled reclining the seat back, savoring the feeling of her close proximity.

"And I love you." she mumbled against his skin before falling into peaceful slumber. Rumplestiltskin dropped a kiss against her temple as he thought of the former shattered pieces of the cup. Each solitary piece represented something they endured within his mind. Some pieces equated to heartache and loss while others symbolized love and happiness. Each piece was worthless standing alone but became a priceless treasure once pieced together. He wouldn't change anything about their lives except try to make a better future for them. They would both pick back up the pieces and make it into something more beautiful than before. He knew with Belle by his side that all things were possible.

**A/AN: I hope you guys enjoyed that, especially you Bellesregal. I had a lot of fun with this prompt and it was a very beautiful piece to write. I hope I did it justice. Please read and review!**


End file.
